Gods of Olympus
by Br0kenThOrn
Summary: Cronus is rising from the ashes of the underworld, can these new rangers find a way to destroy them or will their fatal flaws be the things that destroys them from the inside out.


Author's Note: This is just an idea that I came up with during a layover when I was coming home from vacation. I'm not even sure I will make this a story. Comments and messages are welcome.

Jason

God: Zeus

Ranger Colour: Gold

Age: 17

Weapon: Sword

Zord: Eagle

Powers: Electrokenisis (Doesn't like to use it much since the more he uses it the more it weakens him.)

Height: 6ft 4

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Personality: Bossy, Arrogant, Confident,

Martial artist, but underneath is someone who just wants to save everyone.

Fatal Flaw: Temptation

Wyatt (Jason's younger half-brother)

God: Poseidon

Age: 17

Ranger Colour: Blue

Zord: Whale

Weapon: Trident

Powers: Hydrokensis can turn body into solid, liquid, gas

Height: 6ft

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Personality: Shy, not very confident, judo master, pacifist, doesn't like to fight but well if it is to defend his friends, feels like he isn't as strong as he actually is

Fatal Flaw: Believes that Violence isn't always the answer and will not always want to fight even if teammates are in danger.

Backstory: After Jason's father left him and his mother he blames Wyatt's mother and Wyatt for his parents divorcing with each other, but he doesn't realize that his parents had fallen out of love with each other. After his mother got sick and was unable to care for him he moved in with his father's new family

Vincent

God: Ares

Ranger Colour: Black

Height: 6ft 3

Age: 18

Zord: Bull

Weapon: Axe

Powers: Super strength, Invulnerability,

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Personality: Hot Tempered, Protective of his friends, easily angered,

Fatal Flaw: Anger

Meagan (Vincent's younger sister and has a crush on Wyatt)

God: Aphrodite

Ranger Colour: Pink

Zord: Dove

Age: 16

Weapon: Throwing knives

Powers: Empathy, Telepathy

Hair: Red

Eyes: Green

Height: 5ft 5

Personality: Happy, caring, jealous when other girls try to flirt with guys she likes,

Fatal Flaw: Dependence

Backstory: After Meagan and Vince's father got sick, Meagan has become dependent on her brother now they have a father-daughter relationship.

Demetria:

God: Artemis

Ranger colour: White

Zord: Wolf

Age: 18

Weapon: Wrist Crossbow

Powers: Able to focus projectiles in order to make their target, heightened senses

Height: 5ft 9

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Personality: Judgemental, protective of family and friends because she doesn't want anyone to get hurt, lone wolf type

Fatal Flaw: Pride, overprotectiveness

Alex (Demetria's younger brother)

God: Hermes

Ranger Colour: Green

Zord: Snake

Weapon: Whip

Powers: Super speed,

Age: 15

Height: 5ft 9

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Personality: Humble, Resentful to Demetria for being overprotective, feels inadequate,

Fatal Flaw: Doubt

Backstory: After Demetria's and Alex's parents died, Demetria and Alex moved in with their Aunt. While their parents were in a hospital Demetria made a promise to her parents to look after him, while she was out at a party with her friends, in order to impress some older kids, Alex stole his sisters' bike and crashed in a race and nearly died. Now Alex resents her for never leaving him alone.

Scott

God: Apollo

Ranger Colour: Yellow

Zord: Horse

Weapon: Arrow

Height: 6ft 3

Age: 16

Powers: Healing can absorb or radiate sunlight to either brighten or darken the room

Hair: Red

Eyes: Brown

Personality: Positive, Caring, bigger than life, tries to be everybody's friend because underneath is a kid who is afraid of being alone

Fatal Flaw: Arrogance

Breanne

God: Hephaestus

Ranger Colour: Red

Weapon: Sai's

Zord: Dog

Powers: Pyrokensis Can scan any machine with her mind and figure out how it is made

Height: 5ft 8

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Age: 17

Personality: Tom-Boy, pride, loud, stubborn,

Backstory: After Breanne's mom died. Breanne changed. Stopped being cheerleader and stopped hanging out with all of her old friends. Has major feelings for Vincent but doesn't want to lose a great friend

Fatal Flaw: Can't let go of the past

Michael:

God: Hades

Ranger Colour: Grey

Weapon: Sword

Zord: Screech Owl

Height: 6ft 4

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Age: 18

Powers: Can see spirits of fallen warriors and take whatever abilities they had.

Personality: Moody, Loner,

Fatal Flaw: Holds Grudges

Backstory: After being shuffled from foster home to foster home after his parents died, Michael became angry at the world. He started getting in trouble at school and with the police for shoplifting, vandalism, destruction of property. Cronus saw the anger in him and recruited him to fight the rangers. After finding out about the Gods still being alive, he only sees their flaws, their arrogance, their pride, and believes that the gods only care about themselves and that the humans are nothing but toys for them to play with when they are bored.

Battle Cry: Gods of Olympus hear my cry


End file.
